The Other Stay in America
by AnUnknownFigure
Summary: Souichi and Morinaga are now "officially" a couple but Souichi doesn't want anyone to find out. Unfortunately, Tomoe invites them to spend a few days in the US and Morinaga isn't really helpful.


**Hello! This is my new story, it takes place one month after the end of volume 8.**

 **English isn't my first language so I would really like to thank my beta smol thing for her amazing work. Really, thank you so much again!**

 **Warning: Koisuru Boukun is obviously not mine. This story contains an explicit scene between two men. Beware!**

* * *

"All of this is going to end up _really_ badly" was Souichi's first thought at the beginning of "this". Well, to be fair, if you were to ask when this began, Souichi would have a hard time finding the answer. It could have maybe be set up one month ago, when his heart and body finally gave in, changing his awkward one-sided relationship with his kouhai in a non-official nearly-consensual romance (non-official since Souichi would have died rather than acknowledged it in front of the world, even though his sister had been persuaded they were a couple for years and Isogai was already in the confidence after all the blackmail story). It could have also be placed a year ago, when his kouhai had started stalking him, but we could have probably go back even farther than that, two years ago, when Morinaga had confessed his love and Tomoe had flown to America with his boyfriend. Yeah, that was probably when his life had started to get off its rail.

But for the sake of narration, let's set up our start on this cursed morning, at the exact moment the phone rang. Souichi was then working in the leaving-room, completing his last files and experiments in prevision of his approaching short holidays. His lover (he was sure that using this word out loud would killed him and so, it had never passed his lips) was sitting on the floor not so far from him, with his laptop on the table. He had come back from his second internship the day before and was working on his report. The two men were enjoying a comfortable silence when the aforementioned phone interrupted them.

Morinaga's head shot up but Souichi was on his feet before he had a chance to move. When he picked up, he was surprised to hear his brother's voice. Tomoe never called him, on one hand because he didn't have to, since his overprotective brother always called as often as possible, and on the other hand because the conversation always ended up on Kurokawa, who was still a burning issue.

"Tomoe? What's wrong?" Souichi asked immediately, finding no other reason than an emergency to motivate a phone call.

" _Nothing, calm down Souichi,"_ the younger one laughed. " _Everything is fine."_

"Are you sure? I called you last week, remember?"

He scowled at his kouhai, who was shaking his head with a mocking smile. Morinaga had always said that Tomoe was a big boy now and that Souichi should leave him alone, but the student would never stop thinking that his little brother was way too sweet and naïve to be safe in the middle of all those bloody Americans.

" _Completely sure, nii-san,"_ Tomoe affirmed, actually sounding joyful. " _I just had a great idea."_

A tad too joyful maybe, but who could be suspicious of a boy like him? Certainly not Souichi, who let out a quiet sight of relief, unaware of the tragedy awaiting him.

"What kind of idea?" he asked politely, picking up one of his sheets to resume his reading.

Now that he was certain his precious brother wasn't threatened by an immediate death, he didn't really feel the need of paying that much attention.

" _Well, I know you're going to be in vacation soon and we thought, I mean, I thought,"_ he corrected, practically hearing his brother's frown, " _that you could, maybe, come around for a week or two."_

The older one skipped a few words on his sheet at that.

"What do you mean?"

" _I know you have a lot of work, but you can take a rest some time, and I would be really pleased if you were to spend a few days at home. We haven't seen each other for a while now."_

He dropped his paper on the table in an exasperated gesture.

"And Kurokawa is okay with that?"

" _Well, not that much actually,"_ the answer came after some hesitation. _"He's still afraid of you but he won't stand against it. So, what do you think?"_

Souichi opened his mouth to say that it would be a bad timing since Morinaga had had a long struggle with his boss to obtain a break at the same time as he, in order to have time for themselves, but then he realised what his brother would (rightly) thought of that and swallowed back his words. And then he had another vision, of what could happened if Morinaga discovered about the suggestion and decided to come along with him, and an alarm started to ring in his mind. He shot a glance toward his kouhai, who had gone back to his typing, but the sneaky one was probably listening all the same.

"Er, I don't think it will be possible," he whispered, trying to lower his voice and cover his mouth while looking as casual as possible, which was, by far, a failure.

" _Why? Wait, why are you whispering?"_

"Well, you know, as you said, I have a lot of work and I'm not really in the mood of wasting time and money for that," he said louder, embarrassed. Morinaga was now looking at him suspiciously over his laptop.

" _Oh, nii-san, I'm sure all of this can be arranged,"_ Tomoe pleaded. _"It would be very nice to see you. And, you know,"_ he added, suddenly serious, _"the last time we went to Japan you were... more open towards Kurokawa. I thought that maybe, if you could spend time together... I don't know. I would be so happy if you two were, well obviously not friends but, at least, at ease with each other."_

Souichi felt himself softening. His brother had always been his weakness.

"Well, I don't know..."

He knew he was doomed when his hesitant eyes met Morinaga's curious ones. The dark-haired man got up to join him and casually laid a hand in the small of his back. He tensed. Even though he had decided to make efforts in their relationship, he was still not accustomed to his ever so demonstrative lover.

"What's going on?" Morinaga asked against his ear.

Souichi knew he was trapped. He couldn't lie, not with his brother who could hear everything at the other end of the phone, and he couldn't say the truth... God hated him.

"Tomoe is inviting me to spend a few days with him in America," he admitted with resignation.

Tetsuhiro's face lighted up. Oh no...

"That's lovely! We could go together," he suggested with a smile, oh so innocent. The devil in disguise.

" All of this is going to end up _really_ badly," Souichi thought.

" _Is that Morinaga?"_ Tomoe asked in the phone.

"Yes..." he started but his lover cut in before he had the opportunity to answer.

"Yeah, it's me!" he said louder over his sempai's shoulder, to be heard in the phone. "Do you mind if I come too?"

" _No, of course not. But you will have to convince nii-san for that!"_

"What? Wait, I can't hear you. Do you mind?" he asked, gesturing for the phone.

"Oh no, please. I wouldn't want to disturb you," Souichi mumbled sarcastically.

To his disbelief, his kouhai actually took the phone to chat with _his_ little brother.

"So, I was saying that Souichi and me are in holidays at the same time, so I thought it could be nice if I'd come too." (He listened to the answer, that was too muffled for Souichi to catch.) "Yes, sure." (Another blank, longer.) "Yeah, I see what you mean. He can be a real workaholic sometimes." (A pause and he laughed.) "Yes, he's just fussing for nothing."

"I can hear you!" the young man shouted before extending his arm for the phone.

Morinaga just caught him by the waist with a tender smile, keeping it out of reach. His prisoner, who had felt reluctant to hit the man during the past few weeks, found no other solution than poking his sides, obtaining nothing but a laugh in result.

"What? Oh nothing, Souichi is just tickling me," Tetsuhiro answered the question that was asked in the phone.

He stopped dead immediately when he realised what his brother would be thinking of that and poked him harder in the guts. The other man grunted but didn't let go of him.

"Yeah, don't worry, I will find a way to convince him. I keep you informed. Souichi, you want to talk to him?"

He struggled to get free without a word, in vain.

"Ah no, he's pouting now, sorry Tomoe. Bye."

Morinaga ended the call and tried to kiss the man in his arms, but Souichi kept him away with a hand on his face.

"I'm not going."

"Why?" he inquired, a playful smile on his lips.

He kissed his hand and Souichi felt himself blushing, but stayed firm.

"Because you can't keep yourself from doing _this_ all the time. And I don't want my brother and his boyfriend to see that."

"You know, I don't think your brother would be disgusted," he chuckled.

"But I don't want them to find out, alright?"

"Alright, I will behave, I swear."

He tried to draw him closer but Souichi kept resisting him.

"I don't believe you!" Souichi protested.

He finally managed to get free and stepped back when his kouhai tried to hugged him again.

"No, I will never go to America with you!" he swore, before retreating to his room to escape any further argument.

* * *

"I hate him" Souichi thought as he stepped out of Kurokawa's car and took a first look at his brother's house. "No. I hate all of them." The ambivalent mood since their arrival at the airport wasn't helping him. Morinaga, the damn bastard, was all smiles and jokes, completely delighted at the idea of a trip in America with his boyfriend. He had spent all the way to the house chatting agreeably with Kurokawa and Tomoe from the back seat, staring in awe at all the new cities and landscapes they were going past. His little brother, always true to himself, was genuinely happy to see his nii-san; while Kurokawa, a little awkward around Souichi at first, and apparently still afraid for his life, had rapidly relaxed thanks to Morinaga's obvious friendship.

Souichi was the only one in a mood so dark he could have drained out all the light in the car, but nobody was minding him. It was good to see his brother of course, but being nice to Kurokawa was still asking way too much of him, and he was too stressed by the possibility of Morinaga's tongue (or hands) slipping to be able to relax. And so, when they finally arrived at Tomoe's house, he felt so nervous his mood was just worsening minute by minute. He was already hating Morinaga for being so persuasive, himself for being so weak, his brother for being so happy and soon he would be hating the entire world for having decided to turn his life into hell.

Unable to cheer up, but not wanting to spoil his brother's day, he kept mostly silent while Tomoe and his husband were showing them their rooms (two separated rooms, thank God). They were also granted by a quick tour of the house, during which Souichi realised the curious look Morinaga was giving him. In the kitchen, the bastard took the oportunity that both their host were looking elsewhere to press a comforting touch all the way down his back. Souichi immediately jumped back before trying to strangle him with his hands, hatred painted all over his face.

"That's a new oven, we changed it after... are you alright?" Tomoe interrupted himself with a frown when he turned back to them and discovered the ongoing murder.

"Yeah, perfectly so," he answered, reluctantly letting go of his victim. "Is anyone else hungry?"

"Er, yeah sure, I can prepare something."

Tomoe, still confused by his brother's behavior, turned to the fridge, in search of food. Souichi sent a warning look to his kouhai, who was rubbing his neck with indignation, but then a movement caught his eye and he realised with horror that Kurokawa was still looking at them. The man had been really discreet since the beginning, only saying a few words and apparently putting all the efforts he could in not pissing off his brother-in-law. He was always standing two meters away from Tomoe, had never touched him since the airport and had pushed the precaution until carefully saying "the house" instead of "our house" or "the room" and not "our room". But all of this had encouraged Souichi to forget him a little, to be honest, and he had to remind himself to be even more careful with this quiet man around. If he were to surprise them in a compromising situation, Souichi would die on the spot.

During the meal, Morinaga, who had acquired way too much confidence since he was officially able to call Souichi his boyfriend, started to ask intimate questions on sensitive topics, such as "How does it feel to be married with the love of your life?". At that, Tomoe turned a bright red, Kurokawa nearly chocked himself to death with his noodles and Souichi crushed his kouhai's foot so hard he couldn't muffled a whimper. Everyone turned to the long-haired man, obvious dread in their eyes. After all, he was currently in possession of chopsticks and was known to have no hesitation in using those kind of tools.

But, to put the event in its context, Souichi had had last week, during their preparations for the trip, several conversations with his kouhai on the "Kurokawa's case", and Morinaga was absolutely firm on the fact that judging his brother's sexuality would now be really hypocritical of him. Which, to be fair, was completely exact, but that didn't meant Souichi wasn't prepared to kill the man anyway. On the other side, he was afraid of his kouhai's reaction. Not the one he could have if he was a jerk with Kurokawa, he was still able to defend himself, thank you; but the one he could have if Souichi persisted in his current mood, since the moron had apparently decided that the best way to cheer him up was to fondle him in public.

"Ok, Souichi, be nice. Well, just polite will do. Alright, polite then." Souichi thought.

"Well, answer his question," he politely said. Although, in reality, he had sounded more like a villain torturing an innocent to obtain a confidential information for his evil plan than a relative kindly asking news of his family, but no one was going to mention it.

Tomoe and his husband exchanged a look, uncertain on which attitude they should follow, while the student crushed his lover's foot a little harder when he heard him beginning to snicker. Kurokawa, all red, finally got the nerve to answer:

"Er, it's really nice to have, you know, officialized it. But the fact that your family accepted it so easily was even more wonderful. In fact, I had really prepared myself to be killed by your father, to be honest. If you would have rejected Tomoe because of me, I would have never forgive myself," he added with a tender look for his husband.

While the two _lovebirds_ were staring at each other, Souichi lowered his head toward the plate in front of him, in order to hide his face behind his long hair. What was this idiot thinking? That he could have had rejected Tomoe for being gay? Alright, associating in his mind the idea he had of his precious little brother with the one he had of depraved homosexuals had been a torture that had led to months of internal conflicts. Especially when those two had gone as far as actually getting married! But Tomoe was his brother, and even if Souichi couldn't gave his unconditional acceptance, he was still deserving his support. And Soujin had always been an irresponsible father anyway so, with him giving his blessing so easily, of course the all family had to follow.

"And the people around here are so nice with us," Tomoe added, "blushing even redder than his husband. It's so great to don't have to hide ourselves."

"I bet it is," Morinaga said, with a soft smile for the couple.

And then the goddamn idiot casually laid a hand on Souichi's knee under the table. "Seriously," he thought, "you couldn't came up with something even less subtle than _that_?" His first instinct was to stick his chopsticks all the way through Morinaga's hand, but the other two would think that he was stabbing his own thigh, which would be awkward, or would discover the idiot's demonstrative affection, which would be worse. He resigned himself to a less satisfying but still efficient kick in the tibia, calming his stalker for the rest of the evening.

Half an hour after, while Tetsuhiro was helping Kurokawa to do the dishes, Souichi decided to get upstairs and unpack their things, but Tomoe caught him in a corridor.

"Thank you, really," he said in a low voice, even though they were far from earshot. "I know it's still hard for you to accept Kurokawa, but I appreciate your efforts."

Souichi grunted. If only he knew... What wouldn't he do for his kouhai? He was still unable to bear it when his beautiful eyes were full of sadness and now, he couldn't lie to himself anymore: he wanted to take care of him. Even their intimate moments were starting to feel like a natural, simple way to make him happy. So, to be honest, he was beginning to understand Tomoe.

"Well, you know," he sighed, "as long as you're happy, it's fine for me."

The declaration was killing him but what could he do? His brother wasn't going to stop loving Kurokawa any time soon and, unlike what everyone was thinking, he wasn't a cold-hearted killer. So, now that they were married and living together in USA, pestering them with his conception of a proper sexuality was completely pointless.

Tomoe shot him a bright smile and jump into his arms.

"Thank you, nii-san!"

"Yeah, yeah, don't take too much advantage of it."

* * *

The rest of their stay went on without any major incident. Tomoe and Kurokawa were more openly demonstrative, now that they were sure Souichi wouldn't beat them to death, but Kurokawa, still fearing that he'd kick his ass, always kept it soft and discreet to not offend him. Souichi himself was more relaxed now, since Morinaga hadn't tried anything too ambitious and his own dodging skills had greatly improved during the last several months. Everything was fine, until the fourth day.

It was almost midnight, and Souichi was preparing to go to sleep when his door opened and Morinaga just stepped in, as if he owned the place. When he closed the door behind him, Souichi immediately knew he was in trouble.

"Please, be my guest," he grunted in annoyance. "What do you want?"

"Just want to talk a bit," his kouhai replied, stepping closer.

Souichi jumped back.

"No! Don't even think about it! I know exactly what you want!"

The idiot chuckled, not even trying to deny the accusation.

"Why not?"

"Because my brother and Kurokawa are sleeping next door, you moron!"

He was already flushed with anger and would have liked to shout at the top of his lungs, but as it was, he had to keep his voice as low as possible.

"We can keep quiet."

He tried a new approach but Souichi ran at the other end of the room. He wasn't trusting himself to be able to resist if his lover managed to catch him.

"That's what you said last time, remember? For the good it made..."

"It's not my fault if you can't muffle your moans," the pervert pointed out with a smirk.

Souichi blushed as images of their last trip in Canada flooded his mind, and the traitor used this opportunity to jump on him. He tried to escape but Morinaga managed to grasp his arm and to draw him closer.

"Let go of me!"

"Shhhh," Morinaga whispered with a fake warning look on his face. "We don't want to wake the others."

The long-haired man swallowed back his next protest as he realised with horror that his last shout had probably been heard by all the house. His kouhai embraced his waist to bury his face in his neck.

"Wait," he pleaded softly, "stop! Please..."

The other man froze at the unusual word. Souichi had never begged before, he always ordered. He looked up at him in confusion.

"Why?"

"Because they will..."

"Yes, I had understood that bit, but why do you care that much?"

He stepped back with a frown, still keeping his hands on his hips though.

"I mean, that you don't want to be too demonstrative in public and to stay discreet about it, I can understand. But we are a couple now, right? Tomoe is your brother, and he is gay for God sake! It's not as if there was an actual possibility of rejection from him."

Souichi bit his lips, then pushed him back, more demanding than really struggling. Thankfully, his kouhai let him go and he turned away to sit on his bed, soon joined by the other man who knelt in front of him, searching his gaze.

"I just... don't want them to know, alright? And certainly not in such an embarrassing way."

"But why? What do you fear?"

Tetsuhiro took his hands and, for once, he didn't protest.

"It's just... it's just not..."

"What? Normal?"

His guilty look was enough of an answer. Morinaga looked down to their hands, clenching his jaw.

"It's easier to pretend it doesn't exist when no one knows, heh?"

"Morinaga..."

"No, it's alright Sempai, I shouldn't have been expecting you to become an extroverted homosexual all of a sudden." He tenderly kissed his hands. "I know it will take you time. It's just... maybe after all those years I'm just growing a little impatient. But I can still wait though."

He looked up at him with a forced smile. Without thinking, Souichi leaned forward and kissed him to erase the sadness in his eyes. His lover moaned immediately, melting against him, always so responsive when he was the one receiving. The hands pressed his and he tentatively pushed his tongue into his kouhai's mouth. The answer was eager but loving. They broke apart after a few minutes to breathe.

"I love you," Morinaga whispered against his lips and he blushed.

He couldn't respond to that yet.

"Don't be sad," he answered instead.

They kissed again and he felt Morinaga's hands leave his own to start stroking his hair. It took him several minutes to realise he had completely lost himself in the kiss, and by then, it was already too late. His body had become too relaxed for him to resist when he was pushed back and lain on the bed; a surge of excitement went down his spine in a shiver when his lover climbed on top of him, and he pressed himself against him with a whimper. His kouhai left his mouth to bite and lick his neck, knowing exactly where to find his sweet spots. He was already beginning to feel uncomfortable in his pants.

"Morinaga, wait..." he weakly tried when the evil hands opened his shirt.

The dark-haired man hummed against the skin of his chest for only response.

"Why does it always end like that?"

He chuckled and bit a nipple without any warning. Souichi yelped in surprise.

"Stop that immediately!" he ordered, trying to sound threatening even if he had no choice than to whisper. "It's not funny."

"I love you," the moron repeated with an idiotic smile, before silencing him with a kiss.

His hands travelled all the way down his sides to his hips and, to his utmost despair, his thighs opened on their own, obeying the silent order. This man was going to be the death of him. Even after all those months, he was still completely clueless as to how to resist his lover. The simplest of touch was enough to set him on fire, his kisses had the strange power to melt his brain and he, always so strong, felt so weak in his arms, angry and afraid, but too safe to have the will to escape. And now, he wasn't even trying to pretend he didn't like it anymore.

"If you make any sounds," he warned, breaking the kiss, "I'll kill you."

"I'm not the noisy one here," Morinaga laughed.

He sat up to remove his shirt, then Souichi's one, before attacking his chest again. The student let his hands wander on his lover's skin, fascinating by how warm he felt. This heat was invading him, blurring his mind, making him breath like a man about to drown. He moaned under his touch and his hips moved on their own to feel more pressure. Amazing how quickly he could lose himself in the pleasure his lover was giving him.

"Souichi...," Tetsuhiro moaned and he wondered, for the hundredth time, how he could have resisted him for so long. He must have been mad to refuse all of this, when it was the only thing his body truly desired.

Morinaga's hands wandered lower and he heard the metallic sound of his belt being untied.

"I hate you, you know that?" he complained, but he lost all credibility when Morinaga removed his pants and he lift his hips to help him.

His kouhai grinned and palmed him through his underwear.

"Then, I should maybe leave you?" Morinaga teased.

Souichi's eyes, that he had closed from the pleasure, opened immediately.

"Don't you dare!"

The other one laughed and buried his hand in his underwear. Souichi whimpered shamelessly at the sensation of his skin. His heart was beating in his ears, his back arched, his fingers grasped his lover's shoulders convulsively; in a few minutes, Morinaga had him writhing underneath him, disconnected from reality.

"Always so sensitive," he whispered in his ear before biting it. "Aren't you ashamed, to be so hungry for me?"

"Sh... shut up!"

But he was right. Souichi's mind had just left his body, the only coherent thought his brain, overloaded by sensations, was able to produce was the desperate wish for this to never stop and even his kouhai's provocations merely broke the haze in which he was. Yes, he was hungry, needy, starving for the pleasure only Morinaga was able to give him, God knew how. And now that he had admitted it one month ago, he would never be able to deny it ever again. His own hands weren't half as good as that, no one, man or woman, was worthy of his interest when a single touch of this idiot was a burn on his skin, when his presence was enough to make him forget everything else.

No, on second thought, he wasn't hungry. He was addicted. Even if he had denied it for so long, he had been lost since their first night. Since the first time Morinaga had lain his hands on him, he had captured him, chained him to himself for the rest of their days. Geez, now he was beginning to think like this romantic bastard. But lost as he was, lying on his bed with another man's hand on his shaft and unable to swallow all the lewd sound he was making, it was the least of his problems.

His body tensed suddenly, catching him off guard, and he came in Tetsuhiro's hand. By some miracle, he managed to muffle his moan against the other one's neck, but, as usual, he wasn't done with him yet.

"Are you alright?" his kouhai inquired.

He massaged his trembling thighs. Souichi pressed his face in his neck to hide his blush and nodded. He felt so hot, weak and relaxed in Morinaga's arms, oversensitive from his orgasm but still demanding. He could almost hear him smile. He knew that smile, soft and warm, full of tenderness for him, the one that always made him feel embarrassed and joyful at the same time. Why was he so adorable? How could he made his heart beat so fast by just... being himself?

The hands went even lower, taking off his last piece of clothes, and he felt an experimental touch on his entrance. What had felt so awkward and unnatural before was now familiar and... well, exciting. It wasn't really painful now, even when Morinaga slid two fingers in at once, startling him. In fact, with his insatiable lover, he had had no other choice than to grow accustomed to it. He suspected him to keep doing it anyway just to tease him for his personal pleasure.

The fingers found his prostate immediately and Souichi arched against him.

"Morinaga..."

"Shhh, I'm taking care of you."

He pushed instinctively against him for more contact. His thighs were opened, his legs lifted against his lover's waist to give him more access. He was teasing his sweet spot over and over again and Souichi clenched around him every time.

"Oh, how I love you like that, squirming around my fingers, completely at my mercy."

"Shut up, you bastard."

He scratched his back to punish him but Morinaga only seemed more excited. He stretched his fingers to open him farther and Souichi threw back his head in a whimper.

"You..." he tried but he was too out of breath to speak.

"Mmmh? You want to say something?" He seemed perfectly in control and was enjoying himself way too much.

"Stop that..."

"As you wish."

He withdrew his fingers, eliciting a whine from Souichi. He turned his head, ready to insult him for being such a tease, but bit his lips when he realised that Morinaga was taking off his remaining clothes.

"I hope you will be better at staying silent this time," he said with a wink.

"It's all your fault!"

His kouhai settled between his legs and gripped his hips firmly.

"Yes, I'm guilty," he agreed, apparently proud of it, before pressing his lips against his.

Without breaking the kiss, he entered him in one long thrust. Souichi clenched his teeth in discomfort and hanged on desperately to his lover. Why didn't he wanted to do that again? Linked to Morinaga in the most intimate way, their body pressed against each other, his breath in his neck, he had forgotten the entire world.

Each time, he wished he had a few second to recover and restart his brain, but Morinaga was never so merciful. He started to move all too soon and Souichi, already incoherent, definitely lost himself. How was he supposed to resist him and to stay a proper heterosexual if his body was built to welcome him? And God knew he had tried. He was already hard again and, with him constantly simulating his oversensitive prostate, he was soon drown under heat and pleasure. The movement of his hips against his was intoxicating, his clumsy kisses were exciting and his grunts so delightful.

Morinaga's eyes were now veiled with lust, his face was flushed, his body trembling. Souichi moaned by the vision itself. When he had him like that, lost in passion, his gaze focused on him as if he was the center of the world, he knew it worth it.

His kouhai bit his neck and wrapped a hand around him to stroke him in time with his thrusts. Souichi nearly screamed when his second orgasm hit him. He writhed against him from overstimulation, then went completely limp. Morinaga froze for a while, to let him take his breath, but he was still hard and, knowing him, far to be done with him.

And, indeed, he began to move again soon after.

* * *

The next morning, Tomoe and Kurokawa were already taking their breakfast when Souichi woke up. At his arrival in the kitchen, they stopped whispering between them to stare right at him. He felt his face heat up. Last night, he had ended up moaning his lover's name without any shame, completely oblivious to the rest of the world, and he had no memory of how loud exactly he had been. "They don't know," he tried to convince himself "They know nothing, absolutely nothing". He turned his back to fetch some coffee and Tomoe nearly strangled himself to muffle his laughter. "Alright. Now I will really kill him" Souichi thought to himself.

Speaking of the devil, Morinaga run down the stairs, his face radiating with joy. The goddamn moron grinned at the couple, as if it was the best day of his life. Kurokawa was blushing and seemed to have no idea on what he should focus his gaze; while Tomoe was laughing hysterically, staring at them. "I knew it was going to end like this".

Morinaga got closer and reached out for his waist.

"Don't you even dare!" Souichi exclaimed, and he sent him to the floor with one of his tyrannical punches.

"Nii-san!"

"I'm sorry," Morinaga whimpered, more apologetic for the punch than for what had happened last night.

All of this didn't prevent Souichi from slapping Kurokawa when this one tried to kiss his brother in front of him, later during the day.

* * *

 **Aaand... no, I don't know how to end it, to be honest ^^"**

 **Thank you for reading, all comments are appreciated :)**


End file.
